


One Special Summer

by LadiMychelle



Series: One Special Summer [1]
Category: LadiMychelle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiMychelle/pseuds/LadiMychelle
Summary: Setting: High school / Alex is 17 and a Junior in HS - His family vacations every year at the same beachfront. His 17th year will be different as he will meet AJ and his life will take some turns and have some challenges. In the end, AJ will learn what true love is.Summers can be pretty boring when you are 17  and go on a family vacation. Hi, my name is AJ and I am 17 going to be a  Junior in high school. My family comes here every year and I pretty much hang out at the beach, play video games, and go to the boardwalk. This year however my life took a turn and it was never the same again. Here is my Story.
Series: One Special Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156496





	One Special Summer

Prologue 

“ Here we are finally!” Mom said. Yes, we are at our yearly vacation spot, Oh Joy, I thought another 4 months of boredom Yeah!! , Alex sighed and got out of the car and grabbed his bags, and walked into the house. He went right to his room and plopped on his bed. He heard his Mom yell to him, AJ Put your stuff away,” “ Yes Mom,” Alex yelled back and got up off the bed and started putting his clothes and stuff away. As he was doing this he thought I wanted to go to the beach after this. He put on his swim trunks and a shirt. Once all his things were put away he went looking for his Mom. “ Hey Mom, I am going down to the beach ok?” “ Sure thing honey be back by 5 for dinner, Your dad is grilling!” “ I will be back in time, Love you, Mom!!” “ Love you too!!” Off he went not realizing his life was about to change.

Chapter 1  
Life changed 

Alex was walking to the beach, listening to his music, he thought he heard someone yelling, he looked around and he saw this other person waving. He took off the headset and waved back, thinking Ummm do I know this person? As this person got closer AJ looked at him, He looked about my age, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a nice tan, and not a bad looking body either. Alex said, Hey! What’s up?” “ Hey, I am Alex what’s your name ?” “ I am AJ.” “ AJ what does it stand for ?” Alex smiled, “ Anthony Jackson” “ Cool, I like it AJ!” “ Where are you headed, AJ? `` '' To the beach where are you going ?” Alex smiled, ``The beach also.” when he smiled AJ thought wow what a smile the girls back home would love him.   
They got down to the beach, Alex said, First one in “ and ran towards the water still holding on to AJ. “ WOAH wait dude my phone, “ he left Alex's arm and took off his shorts and t-shirt and said, “ ok now I am ready, let’s go !! “ AJ ran and jumped into the water, All Alex could do was stare, “ Damn ! he is freaking hot! I have to stop staring but damn !! AJ yelled, “ Come on Alex, you chicken ?” Alex said “ Hell no ! “ and though I am trying not to want to attack you here. Alex walked to the edge of the water and slowly walked over to AJ. AJ laughed, “ WTF why are you so slow, let’s see how far you can swim. Catch me if you can bro !!!! “ Alex yelled, “ what can I do to you once I catch you?” Al just looked at him and just smiled,” You have to catch me first!!”

Alex started swimming towards AJ and as he was getting closer all he could picture was kissing him. “ Shit Alex stop thinking this, you cannot let him know you are gay, he would probably run away, always happens. “ Alex said, '' Come closer be afraid.” “ I am not afraid, come get me !” they both kept swimming, and then AJ turned around and started swimming back, “ Hey you are cheating!” “ I am not, I am going back “ Alex turned around and saw he was closer to AJ and grabbed for him, “ HA got you !! Now what can I do to you ??” AJ laughed “ ok ok you got me .. now what? Alex thought I knew this was wrong but I am going for it ., “ I am going to kiss you right on the lips!” AJ laughed, “ Oh really !! Try it “ Alex grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, Alex was thinking omg, his lips are so soft, never felt anything like it, and just like that it was over. AJ stared at him, You ok Alex?” Alex nodded, “ Uh yeah I am ok why?” “ You look funny but I guess that's just your face.   
He then swam back to the shore and got out, walked over to the rocks, and started wiping off the water. Alex slowly walked out of the water and over to his towel, “ AJ are you not mad that I kissed you?” AJ laughed, “ Nope, why should I be? “ Is your girl/boyfriend going to get mad and come beat me up?” AJ just laughed. Alex said,” No but I kissed you and you are a guy like me, soo I was wondering is all? Aj looked at him, “ Hey I don’t care who you like.” Alex smiled, “ Cool thank you.” AJ laughed,” No need to thank me, I am very open minded, and I think you are cool.” Alex smiled, “ Thank you !”

So for the rest of the day they swam and laid on the beach, AJ looked at his watch it was 445 pm and he jumped up,” Shit I am going to be late !! I'm going to go.” Alex said, “ Oh so soon,” He pouted a little. “ Hey, want to come to my house for dinner ? My Dad is grilling ? He said sure. Are you sure it is ok? `` '' Yes, my Mom loves feeding people and my sister will be drooling over you.” “ Oh yea ! I will tell her I am your boyfriend haha “ AJ laughed, “ Sure you can tell her that , I want to see her face when you do!” Let’s get going! They gathered all their belongings and started for AJ’s house. On the way they talked and AJ found out Alex was the same age, and he liked video games, swimming and music. Their tastes were a little different but they did like some groups the same. They are both into science and arts , and Alex does do some drawings. AJ said,” That is so cool, you can draw me if you want.” “ Sure I can do that for you.” “ Sweet !!”

They got to AJ’s house, “ Hey did you call your parents let them know where you are?” “ I did while you were in the water before.” “ Oh ok cool” Alex thought, I am not going to let anyone know I am gay and my parents hate me for it, “ Hey Mom we’re home!!” Yelled Aj. “ What do you mean we’re home ?” Kaylee asked as she rounded the corner she ran right into Alex, “ Hey watch … “ she stopped and started, “ Hi, who are you?” “ Hi I am Alex , AJ’s boyfriend. Who are you?” AJ busted out laughing , “ his WHAT!?!?!?” “ His boyfriend, you know what a boyfriend is right ?” “ MOM AJ has a BOYFRIEND !!!” “ That is nice Kaylee, make sure they wash up for dinner please.” Alex and AJ walked into the kitchen and washed up, “ Follow me babe I can show you where we eat “ “ Ok babe, thank you.” Aj walked outside on to the patio. He was laughing hard now. “ Must you tease your sister?” “ Mom it is so much fun I can't help it, and now I have a partner to help me,” Alex looked over at AJ’s Mom, “ Hi I am Alex, I met your son today and he invited me for dinner is that ok?’ “ Hello Alex, sure AJ’s dad loves to grill, not an expert but, he likes it and it is pretty good, We are having seafood tonight hope that is ok for you?” “ It is, I love seafood.” “ Great let’s eat.”

They all sat down and Mom served us and said to eat it all and we can have Watermelon for dessert. We were happy!! We sat, ate and Alex talked about himself and family and how they are moving overseas after this summer, AJ felt sad, he had just met him and he is cool and how sad to move to a new place while your friends are here. Alex looked at the clock , “ Oh dang it is almost midnight, call your parents. You can stay here, as it is way too late to walk home. “ Alex nodded and excused himself. Kaylee, “ omgee he is hot! I cannot believe my brother has a hot friend..” “ Hey what about Kevin,Tech, Dean and TJ? They are going to be sad now, you found someone else to bug!” “ HEY NO!! They are my bestest guys, Alex is a new best guy and I know they would all get along, right AJ?” “ I am sure they would, we would have so much fun with the 6 of us!!” just then Alex came back “ it is ok that I stay here.” My Mom smiled ok you can stay in AJ’s room. RIght AJ?`` '' Sure Mom there is room.” Aj grabbed Alex’s arm “ Come on before my sister gets to you.” Alex smiled, “ Good Night everyone, and he gave Kaylee a kiss on her head, Goodnight my new best girl and he winked at her. She just stood there and then let out this loud scream and ran to her room. “ You go to her first haha “   
They got to AJ;s room, It was huge, thought Alex. He had a King size bed, a large 55 inch TV with an Xbox one with a ton of games, Nice CD player, a DVD player with just as many movies as games. He has his own bathroom with a huge tub and separate shower. A large closet but not alot of clothes hanging up. A nice sized dresser. “ Wow such a big room for a small boy.” “ Hey I am a big guy, and I know right. When my Dad told me this was my room I almost fainted. He said it was for when I made friends here I could have “ sleepovers” I told him guys don’t have sleepovers, we just hangout and stuff.” Alex smiled” Sleepover huh? I would have one with you.” AJ laughed, Well alrighty then.”   
I told Alex he can shower if he wanted and threw PJ bottoms at him, Alex smiled and said, “ Oh I have to wear something?” Aj laughed, “ you are crazy man “ AJ went into the bathroom and Alex followed, “ You taking a shower? “ Aj asked. “ Nope” “ well ok why are you in here then? ` '' Just looking is all” “ Ummm ok” and AJ got into the shower, Alex sat there and started talking to AJ. “ Hey, can I talk to you about something personal Aj?” Sure. “ I wasn’t going to talk to you about this but, you are cool and I feel I can talk to you about anything. The thing is I… uh am gay, and my parents are not ok with it. I am an only child and when I came out to them they were less than thrilled with it. They let me do mainly what I want as long as I do not bring anyone home and they don’t have to explain why I am holding some guy's hand.” AJ said, “ Well that sucks! Damn they are kind of closed minded huh?” Alex said,” I guess.” Aj was getting out of the shower, “ Seriously you are their son, why not like who you are?” “ I guess because my dad is very homophobic, but I thought my Mom would understand at least.” “ Would” your parents understand? “  
“ I don't really know I never asked, they never made any comments about it.” I guess I can ask them.” Alex looked at AJ , “ What??” AJ laughed. “ Not about you just in general, No worries I won't tell anyone about you promise.” Alex looked relieved. AJ laughed, “ Hey I am your friend now and anything you tell me is between you and me.” “ Besides I would never have guessed, I guess I am one of those who have an idea of someone who is gay looks like and stuff, I know dumb but. Sorry.” “ Hey it is ok others have told me that also, I like differnt things and I am not lking “ gay things” I guess is the best way to put it” AJ laughed “ Yea, like that. You are cool and I don’t care who you love or like, You are my friend and that is that.”

After their talk AJ “ Hey it is 2 am let’s get some sleep, what side do you want? “ Alex laid in the middle of the bed, “ this one “ AJ shook his head, “ Jerk ok.” and he climbed in on the left side of the bed. Laid down, “ Alex honestly don’t worry, I think you are a really good person and I am glad you are my friend, just wish you weren’t moving away.” Alex smiled, “ Me too” Night Alex, Night AJ. Alex laid there and he did move over he was thinking wow I could really like him but I am moving so not fair to like someone I might ever see again. Well maybe a miracle will happen. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking of the kiss.

AJ woke up first, he looked at his phone. It was 8:30 am and he thought damn too early I will go back to sleep. He went to roll over on his side and that is when he felt something heavy on his chest and he thought it was Kaylee, she sometimes has bad dreams and comes into his room and sleeps with him, so he carefully tried to sit up and he looked down and saw it was Alex and he was not sure what to do, so he laid back down and looked at Alex sleeping, so peaceful , how can I move him he thought. AJ decided to just go back to sleep and figure it out later, and soon he was asleep again.   
Next time he woke up, Alex was not on him or even in the room, he sat up and looked around the room, got out of bed and looked in the bathroom and no Alex. Aj was kind of disappointed Alex was not there. He went out to the kitchen and there were left overs of a pretty good breakfast spread, he grabbed some eggs, bacon and fruit. He walked outside and smiled, Alex was still there. Why did I smile because he is still here, huh lack of sleep, “ hey everyone, morning” Kaylee said,” Morning?? You know it is like Noon right?” Aj laughed, “ Oh nope.” They all laughed. “ Hey Alex’s parents are coming for dinner tonight , so be here ok? Dinner is at 7 “ Alex said,” OK I was going to go to the beach and then the Arcade if Alex wants to come ?” Alex nodded and said” Yes I do, but I have to stop home for a new change of clothes.” “ Ok but you can borrow some from me if you want.” Alex stopped for a minute, Nah I got to get home and help my parents get here tonight. “ “ I can walk you out “ they walked to the door , Aj said,” Hey I thought your parents well you know .. Why are they coming for dinner? “ “ It is a surprise” and Alex smiled and Aj looked at him Ummm ok … I guess I will see you later.” Alex laughed,” You will promise.” Aj nodded as he watched Alex leave, he thought … What an interesting person, I guess if I liked guys I would like him, but he is my friend so he stopped thinking because he was not sure where his thoughts were going. He went back in and went into his room and started playing games and waited.

Alex thought about AJ all the way home, Damn I swore I was not going to like him , I said I was not going to as I was leaving, well until the offer from AJ’s parents , to stay with them until I graduate and then join my family in Thailand. Alex was shocked actually, and Aj’s Mom explained that he and Aj seemed to be getting along so good and it is a shame that you move when you are starting your best years in school and they have room for him and then he can finish in the states. He had said yes right away and Aj’s Mom laughed and had invited his parents to their house to ask permission. Alex got to his house and walked in, he went right to the kitchen where he knew his Mom would be and there she was cooking, “ Hey Mom I am home” his Mom looked up and said “ok, your wash is done please put it away.” He nodded. “ Hey Mom I met some friends Aj and his family and they asked you over for dinner tonight at 7” His mom looked at him and asked why. “ They want to meet my parents, and they invited you over and they are grilling some seafood, veggies and steak.” “ Well I am not sure we can make it.” Aex said,” Why not ? They really want to meet you.”  
She said,” Well maybe I can go but I know your Dad won’t.” Alex just looked at her, “ Aj is my friend only OK!? “ His family is nice, he has a younger sister., I don't understand why you 2 are so damn rude and not accept a simple invitation to dinner. I have to go with you 2 on your dinner dates and I do not complain much. “   
He just turned around and went into his room, he sent a text to Aj , I think my Mom only is coming, my dad is being an ass about it all because they think they are meeting my boyfriends family and I have told them no but who knows,” Aj replied , “Hey that is ok , if it is just your Mom. My Mom will be ok with it, “ “ yeah but I am not ok with it!” “ Hey calm down my Mom saw the message and said to tell you it is ok, one parent is all she needs, whatever that means.” “ I know what it means and no I am not telling you.” “ hahaha ok, guess I will see you at 7, I am getting ready to go to the beach for a bit and then the arcade, IF you want to join me . “ “ Maybe.” “ well then l8tr.” Alex smiled at the message and went to talk to his Mom.  
Alex thought, sometimes my Mom is ok with me and other times she isn’t and I don;t get it. I mean I know I am the only child, He got that but it is not like I asked to be this way, I mean I knew at a young age and I tried dating girls, we ended up friends. Only one knows the truth and I trust her, she is my “date” when I need one, I told Aj and he is ok with it, but what if he knew I think I like him, would he be ok with that?” Alex shook his head, Stop thinking and just go to see him you know you want to, you want to see his smile, you want to see all of him, Oh damn there I go again Alex thought. Alex found his Mom, “ Hey I am going to the beach for a bit ok?” She nodded, “ Are you going to dinner with me ? “ Yes Mom I will, I will be here by 530 so I can shower and change” She nodded, “ You know I love you Alex, right?” “ Yes Mom loves you too.” and he left.He did love his Mom, she was always there and she tried to understand me and then she followed my Dads lead. I almost didn't come this year, I and my Dad had a fight and I said I was going to stay home, but My Mom talked me into going and I am so glad I did.

Alex went to the beach, as he was walking to the beach he thought, wow I am really liking AJ and I am not sure I can hide it much longer, I don’t know how he will take it , Am I going to lose a friend? Alex sighed and reached the beach and then he saw AJ and smiled,, God he is hot ! He is so damn hot,his lips are soft, as Alex was thinking things started reacting, Shit he thought I needed to stop. I really need to stop thinking, he was getting closer to AJ, his thoughts got worse.. Shit Alex stop it ! AJ said, “ Stop what?” Alex stopped dead in his tracks, “ Shit I said that out loud?” “ FUCK!!” Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, I am sorry AJ.” AJ laughed and asked why are you sorry ? Alex just shrugged and ran into the water fast and just stayed there, the water was cold which was good as Alex had a slight problem, AJ was laughing what is wrong with you? You are crazy and AJ ran to Alex and pushed him under the water , Alex jumped up and grabbed AJ , Oh really ? Hang on and he took him under the water and kept him there and while under they looked at each other and Alex pushed up first,, He thought I can’t keep it to myself anymore …  
Alex ran to the rocks and sat down, “ Damn I am going to ruin everything but I cannot lie anymore!” AJ came over , Hey what is wrong? “Did I do something to make you mad ? Alex said “ No you did nothing this is all me and I am trying to .. I don't know what I am trying to do.” Alex smiled, “ Tell me I am your friend and nothing will change that.” Alex, “ I am not so sure about that, it might.” AJ looked at Alex and said , “ Tell me please. If it is something I did or did not do I want to know.” Alex said, “ You did nothing but be you, I umm well I .. dammit , I like you , there I said it, damn. '' Alex looked down and AJ just sat there, “ well ok not what I expected but ok, I am ok with it, I can’t say it to you sorry, but I am flattered.” AJ smiled “ Come on Alex look at me please.” Alex looked up, AJ stared at him , why are you crying > Did I say something wrong ? If I did I am sorry.” Alex said, “ No you are fine, I am just happy you didn’t walk away, get mad or anything. Thank you” AJ said, “ Why would I walk away ? I am your friend no matter what, I am here for you and I understand that was hard for you to tell me but, AJ smiled, Thank you for telling me and he smiled , grabbed Alex's hand, Hey I know that was hard for you, I am not going to do anything stupid but you know I cannot say it back right> I am sorry , part of me wants to say it to you just to see you smile but part of me is confused and not totally understanding how you feel that way about me , I mean I am just AJ nothing special, “ Alex looked up at AJ , “ Really !? You really think you are nothing special? Well Fuck Me, You sir are freaking HOT, I mean omfg hot, I thought that the first time I saw you, I thought look at him he is tall, slim, but built, his eyes are so blue and his lips look soft and sweet, I about lost it when you invited me to your house, It took everything not to scream YES when you asked, I mean I guess I liked you from that first day but I was not going to say anything , and then I told you I was gay and you didnt even freak out or anytihng, “ AJ was jut sitting there and was thinking, Damn he really likes me, wow I am speechless,Alex said,” Are you ok?” Aj nodded yes I am fine, just damn dude, you really like me and you said some really nice things about me, I am not used to that is all and WOW! No one has ever said those things to me, No one not even girls who said they liked me. Thank you.” Alex smiled, You’re welcome “   
Hey what time is it , AJ said 300 why? Oh we have time , I have to be at home by 5:30 to shower and get dressed for dinner , AJ smiled , Alex said why are you blushing? I am not blushing “ Yes you are .” Umm I don’t know why. Ummm let’s go swimming and Alex nodded and ran to the water , he looked at AJ, We are good right? Yes we are and AJ smiled , Good ..and Alex pushed AJ on the water, ,, Hahaha I am good … and AJ grabbed Alex you think, and they both fell and they laughed and got up let’s try again. Alex was happy AJ was not mad, and that they were still friends after everything. AJ was glad Alex told him and Alex was flattered and glad he has a friend like Alex.

They swam for a bit and got out and sat on the rocks, they were both deep in thought , every now and then they would look at each other, soon it was 5pm and Alex said hey I am going to go home and get ready ok, AJ smiled sure I will see you tonight then huh? Yes you will, Hey am I still sleeping over tonight , AJ smiled, you sure are ,,, You know we are having a sleepover, and he laughed. They walked part of the way together and then Alex said here is where I go this way, AJ said, Hey thank you again for today, Alex said, No problem. Well see you later ,, AJ laughed ,,, Later Babe ,,, Alex smiled, You are bad , but it is ok with me, AJ laughed, Alex you have no idea ,,, and walked away. Alex just stood there, his mind went there again and things reacted, he ran home as fast as he could, Hey Mom I am home and going to shower, be done soon.” OK I am all ready, just take your time. Alex got in the shower and turned on the cold water and just stood there, He thought damn you AJ you no have idea how you affect me, he sighed , made the water warm and finished his shower, got dressed and went to find his Mom, Hey Mom where are you? “ I am in the living room.” Alex walked into the living room, there was his Mom and Dad, he was a little surprised, “ Dad you are coming along? “ His Dad nodded and said I need to make it clear I am not going to allow you to live with your boyfriend,” Dad , dammit he is NOT my boyfriend we are friends and nothing more yes he knows I am gay and he does not care and neither does his family, can’t you just for once not make everything about how much you hate me? “ Honey we do not hate you we just cannot allow this to happen, “ Alex said, “ IF this does NOT happen I swear I will let everyone back home know and I will not hide anything from now on!!” I am done living in fear of you and Dad, I am going to be ME like it or not, and I am starting NOW, I like AJ alot and he knows it, he likes me as a friend only, BUT that is not going to stop me!!! He looked at his parents , I am leaving ! Alex walked out the door and let out a huge sigh, he called AJ.

Hey what’s up you ok? Alex said no I am not ok, I am on my way to your house and I need to tell your parents about me, I need them to know so ,, I don’t know but,, “ Aj said, I already told them they are ok with it , I umm told my Mom you liked me, she said it was cute but why me, she was laughing by the way. Alex, my parents don’t care at all. My sister will be crushed but she will get over it, Don’t worry ok, “ Ok I am about 5 min away I am walking, I just showered and I am all sweaty, So sorry honey I am not my usual handsome self. AJ laughed ``it is ok sweetie I can take care of that for you, IF you need me to.” Alex stopped walking and went silent, Ummm huh? AJ laughed, ``Damn I made you speechless that is awesome, “ Alex said I will get you back I swear !” Ohhh I cannot wait to see how that happens, see you soon love, and AJ hung up , smiling.  
There was a knock on the door, I got it, yelled Kaylee. AJ yelled, it is probably my boyfriend,, Kaylee yelled JERK, you don't have a boy anything.She opened the door and stood there with her mouth open, she could not believe Alex could be any cuter than he was that first day. Alex said, Hey it is my new bestest girl. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Where is everyone? She just stood there and did not speak, all of a sudden she screamed and ran into her room. Alex laughed, wow I am getting to feel some kind of way here, Aj said,'' Tease her and you get this reaction, Me I would kiss you and then say Hey what up!! “ WOW again speechless, I am so good, Alex just stood there,.. You are so dead .. I mean I know where you sleep !! I hope so otherwise … and AJ winked at Alex , come one Mom is waiting for you, Oh where is your Mom ? '' Alex said,” They are coming I guess.” Hey don’t pout , besides looking really cute but I told you we are all here for you ok? Alex looked at AJ . Are you flirting with me ? “ AJ smiled, “ Hey Mom Alex is here.” and he grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him on the patio. Hey Alex glad you are here, don’t worry we got you back and no matter what your parents throw at us we got you ,, AJ said ,'' OMG dad you Sound like a dork ,,, but thank you “   
Just then there was a knock on the door, Mom said she would get it and went and opened the door, It was Alex's Mom and Dad - Hello Mr and Mrs Kingdom how are you I am so glad we finally meet you ! They shook hands and Alex’s Mom said Thank you for having us. Mom said come on in we are all on the patio. They all came outside, just then my sister came out, Alex why oh why do you tease me .. Alex said , It is fun and he hugged her, please don’t scream again please. She giggled nope we all know who the favorite is here don’t we it is just good to see you from afar, We all laughed, Kaylee you are dramatic. Kaylee bowed thank you thank you, donations welcome. She sat down and Alex's parents were not smiling. My Mom said,” Sorry we have a dramatic daughter,,, They said nothing, Alrighty then my Dad said, “ Diner is ready let’s eat.” Alex’s Dad said I am not here to eat. I am here to let you know Alex cannot stay in this home.My Dad asked why not ? You don’t even know us. That is not fair at all. Alex’s Dad said I will not allow my son to live with his boyfriend in this house, Alex, DAD I told you !!! He is not my boyfriend!! Alex was upset so AJ walked over to him,   
Hey don’t get upset I got this. Mr and Mrs Kingdom , So what if he is my boyfriend, so what if we are just friends and Alex likes me, that is for us to decide and not you, it is for us to live with not you, I am damn proud that your son likes me, I am flattered and it is ok with me if he likes me,. I am his friend no matter what, no conditions on my friendship, so I am going to let him stay here at my house. The whole time AJ was talking he had his arm on Alex’s shoulder, come on Kaylee and Alex let’s let the adults talk, AJ put his arm around Alex’s waist and grabbed his sister’s arm and they all walked out and into the house. AJ took them all to his room, Once there Alex started breathing OMG AJ what the hell was that!?” Kaylee said, ``My brother defending you and making sure his parents know what is what.” OMG I was so scared and held my breath NO ONE has ever defended me like that!” I am speechless again, Kaylee said” Alex my brother likes everyone and it doesn't matter who they love or anything, he is the coolest person I know. He has always been this way and he always gives people a chance, “ Alex just sat there and stared … Kaylee said I am going to my room, you 2 are boring and she smiled and left.  
Once she left, Alex looked at AJ, Were you serious? I mean wow all that you said made me feel I don't know anything special and I know you don’t see me that way but I was almost thinking you did and I wanted to hug you, but I am confused, “ AJ smiled and said.” Alex I said what I feel is all. I said what you are to me and that no matter what, you are my friend, if you become more I don’t know I cannot see the future for now we are friends and we are here so enjoy, “ Alex just reacted and hugged AJ and AJ hugged him back , Alex whispered, “ I could fall for you, if you keep this up “ Aj whispered back, “ Well I guess we will have to see won’t we?” Alex just kept hugging AJ and laid his head on his shoulder, Alex thought oh AJ if you only knew the whole truth about me ,, You might not like me , I have a fucked up past and … Alex stopped himself and said I will tell him someday.

Alex broke the hug and as he did he realized how close he was to AJ’s mouth and Aj was just getting ready to get up and Alex grabbed AJ and kissed him , it was not a soft kiss as Alex wanted AJ to know exactly how he felt. AJ was shocked and was not sure what to do ,, but he did not want to stop but he knew he needed to let go but it felt good and then suddenly it ended. Aj was somewhat disappointed and then he opened his eyes and Alex was looking down , AJ lifted his head so he could look at him, What is wrong, why are you looking down ? “ I am so sorry AJ, I was just caught up in the moment and not sure what you would say or do, I am so sorry and Alex went to get up and AJ said, Wait, You did nothing wrong ok ,, nothing you hear me. I know why you did it, Did you hear me say anything did I do anything NO, therefore nothing to be sorry about Do you hear me, “ Alex nodded, OK then ,, Oh just a fyi that was my first real kiss, AJ smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door AJ got up and opened it, it was his Mom, “ Yes Mom, “ My Mom looked at us , So Alex welcome to our house and I want you to make yourself at home, I am not letting you go home and be treated that way. You are going to stay here and when we go back home you are coming also so there I have spoken. Love you guys and she closed the door. Alex and AJ just sat there, Well ok then, what side of the bed do you want ? Alex said the left , Ok cool I like the right. Alex smiled, “ where do I change ? Aj looked at him, You have to shower ?” Alex said No, AJ said well right here then , as AJ got undressed, Alex could not stop looking at him ,, OMG he thought I needed to and he went into the bathroom and changed. I really need to think this through. Maybe they have another room, maybe I can sleep on the couch , maybe… Just then AJ came in and said you ok? You kind of ran in here ? Ales said,'' Yeah I am ok , you are just mean is all. “ Mean what did I do ? AJ asked Alex , ``You know what you did?” AJ looked at Alex , Honestly I have no clue, tell me .” Alex said Look at you standing there like that and I cannot handle your hotness right now” Aj looked at himself , “ Umm ph sorry. I always sleep like this and I did not think sorry.” AJ left the room. Alex went after him, Sorry ok … I will get used to it , I am not normally like this but you are different I mean seriously different, normally I am not accepted when I tell someone I like them and you were like Oh ok cool, and whenever I see you … I ummm well I want you .” AJ looked at Alex, Ummm really ? Like Want me, want me ? Alex nodded. AJ smiled a little WOW , Ummm speechless.

Alex laughed , wow you speechless I am shocked. AJ said I am not even sure what to say to that, I mean thank you I am flattered and I am shocked I mean I am not all that really, Alex looked at him, YES you are look at you I am surprised you don’t have a girlfriend or tons of girls chasing you around and fighting over you, AJ laughed Yeah right. I told a girl ONCE I liked her and she laughed in my face - said I was not good looking enough for her and after that I just kept to myself, so when you tell me these things I am not believing you..Sorry

Alex smiled,” Well I am telling the truth and I think you’re hot and well freaking hot and if I knew you would not get mad I would take you right now because you are driving me crazy right now, AJ was not even sure what to say to that … Ummm so if I said yes you would ..? Alex said , Damn right I would!!.” AJ sat there well.. Ummmm .. I think I am curious but do not want to make you feel anyway right now .. Alex looked at AJ , Are you serious ?? AJ said I am seriously curious yes.. But I don’t want you to get hope. I don’t know what I am trying to say.” I get it Aj I do , and I am ok with helping you whether you are not into after or you are make no difference to me I will still be your friend “ “ You will AJ asked “ “ Yes”  
AJ looked at Alex ,, “ Then yes “ Alex looked at AJ , “ I promise if you say stop I will and we will just go to sleep ok?” All AJ could do was nod, Alex moved closer to AJ, “ I am going to just kiss you, and I will go from there just let me know if I have to stop. “ Aj nodded and Alex slowly moved closer to AJ and first very softly kissed his cheek and then he kissed his lips very softly and continued to just kiss AJ, He kept thinking please don’t stop me please god don’t stop me , is that wrong of me as alex was kissing AJ , Alex felt AJ start to kiss back and this had a specific reaction on Alex and he said to himself , I have to take this slow ,, Slow ,,, Oh hell I am in trouble. Alex kept on kissing AJ and AJ was returning the kiss and the kiss was becoming more and more intense Alex was not sure what to do so he did what he always does at this point ,,, He started moving his hands over AJ’s chest , stomach and back, Alex kept kissing AJ and he then started to lightly kissing Aj’s neck, along his jaw line down his neck onto his shoulders, Alex looked at AJ , Are you ok? Aj said Yes,” Akex continued kissing AJ’s neck, 

He heard AJ softly moan and this sent shivers down Alex’s spine and more of a reaction was felt. Alex pulled back and said .” AJ I am going to remove your shorts and lay you down , “ AJ nodded,” What about you ? “ Alex smiled and took off his shirt, I am ok this is for you.” AJ smiled but I want you to be .. you know .. Alex nodded , Don’t you worry I will be promise, AJ smiled and laid down, Alex asked are you ready , AJ nodded, Alex smiled and lowered down to AJ and started kissing his chest starting at his shoulders and working slowly down, licking, kissing , nipping his way down and was listening to AJ moan softly and his breathing becoming faster, Alex moved lower and lower on AJ, going down to his waist and licking back and forth , kissing in between, he looked up at AJ and smiled and thought, He is enjoying this and I am glad if this only ever happens once I am going to make sure he remembers it. Alex continued kissing AJ past the place where AJ wanted him to be , kissing his thighs and sucking as he goes down one side and up the other side, moving back up to AJ’s stomach and then his chest, making sure to pay attention to everything and every part of AJ…. Alex started kissing AJ again , Just then there was a knock at the door, Alex jumped up , who is it ? It is me Kaylee Mom wants you to come out here for a minute. Alex asked just me ? Kaylee said “ Yes “ Aex replied, “ Ok be right out “ She said ok and left. Alex looked at AJ wait right here I am not done with you and smiled, Put his shirt back on checked himself and out on his sweats and went out, AJ laid there and covered up and was thinking , OMG I need him to hurry, damn he is making me crazy and feel things I have never felt, with anyone, is this good? I am going to lay here and just lay here.

Alex went out to the patio and hoped no one noticed he was a little flushed, Alex said I am here , what’s up? Hey where are my parents ? Alex’s Mom said, They left and they are going to be sending your things to you by weeks end, I am sorry, I mean I am glad you are going to be here with us but I am sorry your parents agreed so quickly, Alex said,” That is cool, I am not upset or surprised. I am glad I am going to live here with your family, You are all good to me and accept me. It is really cool. Thank you and Alex hugged AJ’s Mom.Thank you again Mr and Mrs AJ’s Mom stopped him and said Mom and Dad please, it is what all AJ’s friends call us, Alex laughed ok Mom and Dad thank you. Mom said you’re welcome now can you go let AJ know Alex said, ok have to finish something first and then I will tell him.

Alex got back to Aj’s room and he opened the door and Aj pulled him and closed the door and locked it, He looked at Alex “ Do you know the state you left ne in, I almost took care of it myself, but you are back and , he grabbed Alex and kissed him and started to pull alex to the bed , Alex broke the kiss Hey I have good news, AJ looked at him , Alex smiled , I get to stay here with you and your family and when you go back home I go to.

Aj smiled and started kissing Alex again . Alex pushed AJ on the bed, I will now finish what I started, Are you ready ? Aj nodded Alex removed his shirt and stated kissing AJ, moving slowly to his neck, shoulders, moving so slowly to his chest , as he kissed and sucked, AJ moaned softly, Alex smiled and continued down Aj’s chest making his way down to where AJ’s shorts started and using only his tongue he licked in side and AJ was moaning and moving trying to get Alex to go lower, but Alex was taking his time, he was not rushing anything , he used his mouth to remove AJ’s shorts and was very surprised that AJ moaned louder as he was doing this, Alex started to lick the inside of Aj’s thighs, this time he nippied softly on Aj’s thighs, Alex could tell that Alex was almost ready, so as he licked up Aj’s thighs he also licked and sucked AJ’s balls, gently sucking , then using his hands he was caressing them, AJ moaned please Alex, please … Alex smiled … Soon I promise and went back to sucking and caressing , he started to lick up to the place AJ wanted him and as he did AJ sucked in his breath and shivered, Alex smiled and continued to drive AJ insane with wanting, Alex knew AJ was ready, ALex slowly went to the tip of AL’s hard penis and licked in circles sucking lightly just the tip and then licking and sucking and ever so slowly Alex took AJ inside his mouth, AJ moaned louder and thought I need to be quiet but omfg he is killing me here, I never knew it would feel this good…  
Just then Alex started using his tongue where his mouth just was and AJ almost screamed out but held it in and it came out as a squeek , Alex smiled he knew what he was doing was getting to AJ and he also used his hand right after his tongue, AJ started to move and moan.. Oh Alex please … please… Alex smiled and slowly took AJ back in to his mouth and took AJ right to the edge and then asked are you ready, yes yes yes now ,, Alex went back to taking AJ all the way he used mouth and hands to help...AJ started to shake and moaning Alex felt AJ release the sweetness he had been waiting for,,, Alex kept up the pace and slowly made sure AJ was done, Ales looked up to AJ smiling and lying there knowing he had done well he asked AJ are you ok? AJ only nodded, what no talking , AJ shook his head no ,... he whispered I can’t. Damn dude you killed me, Alex smiled good .. AJ looked at Alex, what about you ? Alex smiled don’t worry I am a good promise, just getting you off was good enough for me, AJ sat up , Are you sure ? I mean I am yeah I am good really good but I want to make sure you are ok, and he looked down , I see there is a problem there, Alex said no really I am fine , AJ started to kiss Alex and he was kissing him he took his hand and slid it down Alex’s chest and made his way into Alex’s pants, AJ whispered , I see you were ready .. Aj kissed Alex with more urgency and grabbed ahold of Alex’s hard throbbing penis and slowly started stroking up and down Alex moaned and Aj smiled , AJ continued to kiss Alex as his hand worked on Alex , all of a sudden Alex arched and grabbed AJ, AJ felt the wetness of Alex’s release he kept stroking until Alex was completely done. Alex laid back down and was trying to control his breathing but could not, Alex looked at AJ , how in the hell did you know how to … Oh wait nevermind, Duh . AJ laughed well yea but never on someone else I was not really sure I was doing it right but I guess I was. AJ got up, went to wash up and brought a towel and wet cloth for Alex, Here might need them,” Alex cleaned up and looked at AJ, Are you ok? Aj said I am fine why? I told you I was going to be ok , I mean yes we are both guys but , I am fine with what we did. Does it mean … Uhh nevermind.” Alex said, “ I know I am not that good that you are going to fall for me. I am ok and happy I was able to show you that I care is all. AJ said, “ I know I just didn’t want to make you upset and I wanted you to know we are still friends, I cannot wait for you to meet my friends, they are going to love you ,,, haha you won’t tell them right , No unless you want me to ,, I think the only one who might get weird is Kevin all the rest are cool. I am not going to say anything promising, about you or about, well other things.

Alex smiled Thank you, Hey no problem you are my friend after all and I do not betray my friends, ok ? Alex nodded, he looked at his watch and said it is only 9 what should we do now ? AJ laughed we can play games , we can walk to the beach and go swimming whatever you want, Alex sat there for a second thinking about what he wanted to do but...as Alex sat there he imagine what it would be like making love to AJ to really make love to make AJ come over and over until Alex would finally take him and make him scream his name, Alex was lost in thought and AJ said HEY !! Alex came out of his day dream and said Ummm yes ? Let’s go ok ?? Go where are we going to ? Ummm I just told you Tech is outside and we are going to the beach for a bit , Oh right ok,, Let me get changed, AJ laughed, What were you thinking ?? Wait, do I want to know? Alex said , Probably not right now. Aj said ok let’s go. Alex got up and said Ready, they walked out to the living room, Hey Mom Tech is outside and we are going to the beach ok? Mom said : Ok but not too late ok , h and tell Tech I said next time get his butt in here and say HI ok? “ I will do Mom , Love you back soon.

Chapter 2  
Meet Friends 

They got to the car, as AJ opened the door Tech said, Hey Aj you got a new man ? I am sad now . AJ said, ``You ass I could never replace you but Alex here is competition for you.” “ Oh I see you find someone that can suck better than me and I am old news I see how you are.. I am feeling some kind of way now, Tech pouted. Alex said, “ You’re an ass.” and laughed. AJ looked at Alex , Hey it is ok, Look Tech you are scaring the poor guy.. Calm yourself or no more sex for you.” Tech said , “ Oh i see you used me I was just your toy, “ By now AJ was laughing so hard - He looked at Alex, “ We are kidding promise, we talk like this all the time to Kevin mad,, and it usually works, I told you my friends are cool they won’t .. Ummm nevermind, you want front or back Alex? Back is ok , Alex got it and looked at AJ , Sorry. Alex nodded and got in. Tech asked if all was ok , AJ said Yes it is all good, right my new sexy friend ? Alex said, “ Yes love all is good now.” and smiled. Tech said ,`` I knew I had been replaced. I am going to cry now, AJ no love me, AJ no love me !!!” AJ was laughing and said Shut the fuck up you dork, You are going to make Alex think you are serious,” Tech said, Alex I am playing I am not serious, we do this to make Kevin mad, he is anti gay for some reason , Me and AJ do this all the time so please do not take us seriously ok? Alex said, “ Sure.” he then burst out laughing, “ You 2 are funny, but seriously AJ in mine now and you have lost so from now on just do not mess with my man all right ?” Tech and AJ looked back at Alex, For real they said at the same time, With a straight face , Yes for real ! I did not work this hard to steal him from you to have you show up like he is still yours so hands off understand !!” Tech and AJ both burst out laughing. “ OMG you have got to do that when Kevin is around, he will go nuts!!” Aj said.” OMG he will flip and get so mad!” Alex asked why do you want to make him mad ? I mean he is your friend right? “

AJ said, “ Yes he is but he sometimes not the nicest person and we had a friend who was gay and had a boyfriend and he always made fun of fun to the point Zach’s boyfriend stopped hanging out with us and eventually Zach did too, Zach was cool as fuck and his boyfriend always made us laugh but because of Kevin they stopped hangng so.. We tease him he gets mad and then tries to get even and never does, but I told him once that if he had been better to Zach we might not be doing this to him.” Alex said, “ Ahh ok I get it now, but if he is like that why do you hang out with him ? “AJ said, “ I guess habit, we tried to get Zach back and he said only if Kevin was not there, so sometimes we go to Zach’s house and don’t tell Kevin, maybe it is wrong but not sure what else to do.” Alex said, “ I can help you if need be, I am pretty good at getting my point across, right AJ?” AJ said, “ Ummm yeah.” So where are we going Tech ? It is a surprise dude! AJ well ok then, usually that means fun and drinking, You drink Alex? I can out drink you all. I have been drinking since I am 12 soooo. “ Aj looked at Alex , Really? Why 12? “ Life happens is why” Aj said “ Oh ok got you “ Tech said well I don’t understand can you tell me ? Alex looked at AJ, AJ nodded - Alex said, “ That is when I came out to my parents and they hated me since so for a while drinking numbed it all. “ Tech look on the rea view and said,” Came out as in gay? “ Alex nodded. '' Oh wow, cool but wow you needed alcohol sucks, hey no worries from any of us but Kevin” “ Oh I want to meet him” Alex laughed, Tech shook his head, Oh god we are in for a night !! Alex and AJ laughed and exchanged smiles and knew what each other were thinking - AJ was blushing and turned around and looked out the window Alex smiled and thought Oh man he is even hotter when he blushes, I have to keep a level head tonight and not drink to much or AJ will be in trouble as I know I cannot not touch or anything if I get drunk. Alex sighed - Tech asked are you ok? Alex said I am just thinking I have to behave tonight. “ Oh why?” Oh because if I get too drunk I might pounce on someone and not sure that would be cool.” Tech said well I guess it depends on who you pounce on, right? “ Very true, but for now I am going to behave. Alex smiled. Aj said,” So how much longer?” Tech said like 2 min. Aj said, ok cool.”   
Once they got their destination Tech parked and AJ jumped out of the car, Alex got out and looked at Aj - Aj said,” Come on babe let’s go.” Tech said,'' Ooohhh he called ME babe not you.” Alex walked over and grabbed AJ’s hand , “ Nope wrong again, dude give up he is mine.” Alex smiled and Tech and AJ laughed this is going to be fun Alex thought. Aj and Alex walked over with Tech following behind. Aj said Hey all this is my friend Alex. Tech said , “ He said,'' Friend I heard him.” Alex said, “ I heard BUT who is holding his hand? Oh not you , thought so.” TJ and Dean said, “ Ohhhh competition Tech?” Tech laughed,” Nope he is a dreamer. “ Alex laughed, “ you are the dreamer, I heard you have not even kissed him yet.” Tech said : I am shy.” Alex said,'' Oh I am not shy.” Leaned over and kissed AJ on his cheek. “ See.” All of them sat there and Said,” Oh damn we got us a player.” Alex said, Yup” They all laughed and introduced themselves. Alex looked at Aj, You ok? If I go too far let me know ok? Aj smiled and nodded. Alex smiled back and then someone said.” WTF why are you holding AJ’s hand you queer? Alex looked in the direction of the voice, “ Oh you must be Kevin and Sexually challenged is what we like to say but I am holding his hand because he is my boyfriend. I stole him from Tech and now Tech is sad, you might want to make him happy. Everyone busted out laughing except Kevin, “ What do you mean happy?” Alex said, “ Well you look lke you could make Tech happy I mean well you are gay right ? Kevin went up to Alex.” Oh funny guy are you?” Alex said, with a very straight face, “ Nope just thought … Sorry if I misjudged you.” Alex then walked away still holding Aj’s hand, “ Hey babe what do you want to drink?” AJ said, “ Ummm just a beer.” “ ok I’ll get it for you.” Alex winked and went over to where TJ was and said, “ Hey TJ can I have 2 beers please?” TJ who was still laughing, Dude omg I cannot breathe and handed him 2 beers, Alex said thank you and went to Aj, opened the beer and said ``Here Love for you.” He sat down right by AJ and opened his, Here is to a good night and he and AJ smiled. Everyone but Kevin were laughing so hard, Dean said,'' If i didn’t know better I would say you 2 were a couple,” Alex winked at Dean, “ One may never know.” AJ where did you find him , he reminds me of Zach’s boyfriend.`` '' He is staying with us after his parents go somewhere I don’t remember but he was staying at the beach with us and we became friends, Kaylee flipped when she saw him and he teased her like we do… She was in heaven until he told her he was my boyfriend. She was sad then.” Tech said, “ I would have paid to see that.”

Aj said it was funny, now she is his bestest new girl.. She loves it” Oh Kevin said so you’re bi huh? Alex laughed, ``Nope I like men and I like AJ so all is good, she is like a little sister to me , “ Kevin said,: Freak !!” Alex laughed, “ this freak could make you scream until you lost your voice and then beg for more,” He looked right at Kevin, “ Don’t try and fuck with me cuz I do fuck back.” Alex then went and sat by AJ, Aj asked, “ Hey are you ok?” Alex smiled, “ I am fine why?” AJ shook his head, “ Just wondering is all. Alex leaned closer to AJ, “ Don’t worry you are the only one in my heart babe.” Aj smiled, “ Who are you talking to ?” Alex squeezed AJ’s hand “ You my sexy hot friend.” Tech was laughing, “ OMG what did you say to AJ look how he is blushing WOW!” Alex laughed,” I just told him how sexy he is, how hot he is and what I was going to do to him.” Aj laughed, You are all dorks “

Everyone laughed, Kevin just sat there , He said,” I don’t know if I can hang out with you guys anymore, you let anyone be part of our group.” Aj said,” Fine, if this is how you want it to be, I mean people cannot joke with you about anything and you are always making fun of people, we are here to drink and have fun can’t you for once just have fun with us? “ Kevin said nothing and got another beer, he sat down by TJ and just drank. Aj asked Tech when he was having his annual end of summer party Tech said,” In 2 weeks on a Saturday Night, starting at 4 as my Mom is grilling and you all know what that means?? “ Aj said, “ Yes I do the best damn burgers ever thick, juicy and smothered in cheese and bacon… Mmmmmmmm.” Tech said, Alex, you want to come too? Alex smiled, sure as long as I can bring my man here." Tech laughed , IF he will let you , he can get very picky." Alex smiled , I know but I know how to make him happy and not so picky. TJ laughed, oh really??? Do tell... Alex laughed that sir is my secret and if I tell you ... you know the rest.... haha -- Kevin just sat there mumbling. Alex asked Kevin what his issue was, He said we are all having fun and you sit there and complain.. Maybe Tech needs to come make you happy.. Everyone started laughing and Kevin said I am out and left. Alex said. Sorry ." Tech said no worries he will be back .. damn said Alex and laughed.

The night went on with drinking and laughing, someone went and got food. They were all having a good time. Alex was watching AJ and knew he was pretty drunk Alex was feeling the buzz but nothing major - He went and sat by him and tech, Alex said , Hey what are you 2 love birds doing ? Tech said nothing , dude do you really like AJ? Alex looked at Tech and said yes why? Nothing just asking is all, Why do you like AJ, Tech? Nah he is not my type ... no seriously I was just asking is all, I think it is cool, so AJ how do you feel, Aj lifted his head and said, Drunk, why? Tech said NO I mean about Alex, Oh Alex is cool as fuck, he is really nice and you know what , and AJ giggled he likes ME of all people ME!!! Alex laughed , AJ perked up, Hey Alex I did not see you there. Alex smiled - See Tech when he smiles he is hot right ? Tech said, I guess so. TJ came over and said they were leaving and they would see them at the BBQ. Tech said come on you 2 I will get you home, Alex helped AJ get up, AJ said, Alex you are so nice to me , I think that is cool. Alex just smiled. Aj whispered , better stop the smiling or I might do something ... Alex smiled again , AJ stopped , grabbed Alex's face and kissed him. Alex was shocked, Tech laughed , Aj looked at Alex, you know I could get to like you. Alex got him in the car and AJ laid his head on Alex's shoulder and fell asleep. Tech looked back, You ok Alex? Yea I am fine, he is drunk it is all good.

Tech drove up to AJ's house, AJ and Alex got out of the car, Alex said, thank you for tonight I had fun, Tech said Anytime. AJ said, Tech , stop talking to my man here, and have a good night. Alex shook his head at Tech and took AJ into the house. It was about 2am when they got home and Alex took AJ to his room and laid him on his bed. Alex went over and got into pj's and laid down on the other side of the bed and started to fall asleep. Aj woke up and moved closer to Alex, Alex? Are you asleep ? Alex said No why? - Aj snuggled up to Alex, Just wanted to talk is all. about?? Aj sat up, Alex, you are my friend right ? Alex nodded , IF we became a couple and for whatever reason it didn't work out we could still be friends right? Alex said, I am sure we would be why? > Aj said, well I am still not really sure but , if it happens I want to be sure not to lose you. Alex smiled I would not let that happen, we were friends first. Aj hugged Alex thank you ! Alex hugged back and whispered I do care about you, I like you alot, but it is all up to you. no matter what you decide I am here for good ok? - Aj smiled, Alex leaned closer and started kissing Aj. Slowly at first, Alex thought his lips are so soft, he has no idea what this does to me, Alex was lost in thought when he felt AJ,s hands going into his pants and slowly stroking Alex, Alex moaned and asked what are you doing? Aj said I told you to stop smiling -- Alex was very shocked and wanted more but let AJ set the pace for them.

Aj continued to stroke and kept a steady rhythm going, Alex was lost in the feeling and suddenly sat up -- AJ ! what are you doing > Aj looked at Alex, " What do you think I am doing? " Alex got nervous, " Umm are you sure you know what you are doing ? I mean well you were drinking and.. he lowered his head AJ looked at Alex , ": I know what I am doing and yes I want to do this for you , I want to just be in the moment right now."I don't want you to be uncomfortable though" an AJ stopped what he was doing and said, I can go to sleep if you want me to." Alex said, " no that is not it, what you are doing makes me want to .... do something and I cannot .. oh hell .. I want to make love to you properly but I won't as we are not a couple and I do not want to hurt you." AJ said," ok I understand " and leaned in to kiss Alex , He whispered, IF that is what you want, that is what you will get." Alex just sat there not sure what to do or say. " AJ do you totally understand what I want ? " AJ said," Yes I do. This Is why I started , I do want this also." Alex said, " I would love to but, I am not sure. I am sorry I really am, I just ...well for me making love is just that and I really like you and I know I am going to love you but I do not know about you. This would be one thing that would hurt me if I did and we never went further. I hope you understand and do not get mad."

Aj nodded, I do and I understand. I know I am not sure right now I do not want to hurt you ever. So I will go to sleep because if I continue I won't be able to stop." Alex hugged AJ, Thank you for understanding." AJ laid down next to Alex, " can you hold me Alex? " Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around AJ, Kissed his forehead, Goodnight." Aj smiled, Goodnight babe" Alex looked at AJ and smiled as AJ was lightly snoring. Alex thought: I am falling hard for you Aj, I am not sure next time I can stop, I will do everything I can to not go that far but..Alex's thoughts went to visions of him and AJ and he was smiling when he fell asleep.

Next morning Alex woke up first and was still holding AJ, not sure what to do laid there for a few minutes waiting to see if Aj woke up, when after 5 min and he did not wake Alex slowly and quietly slid out from under Aj, once out he made sure Aj was sleeping and then went to take a shower. Alex's mind wandered while he was in the shower, This is going to be hard if he doesn't like me back but as long as I can be with him I am good. Lost in thought he never heard AJ come into the bathroom, Aj peeked inside the shower and said, " Hey Alex ." No response so he tapped Alex's shoulder , Hey Alex ``Alex jumped , what the fuc.... oh it's you , you scared the shit out of me." Aj said, " sorry I didn't mean to , I just wanted to apologise for last night, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything." Alex said," no it is ok I understood I told you that, right? " Yes but ... He wrapped his arms around Alex .. I am starting to think I like you but not sure ,I just wanted to be close to you last night and I am not sure how to be close without... you know." Alex smiled and not thinking turned around and< " Oh damn! I did not realize you were .. oh damn!" Aj smiled , " Surprise !!" Alex just stood there looking at Aj .. Ummm, well ok then Ummmm, " I am done and he got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself and left the room. Aj pouted and thought, did I mess up? Is he mad? Aj sighed and finished showering and when he was done he wrapped a towel around him and left the bathroom. Alex was just sitting on the bed, still on his towel. " I am sorry if I made you mad or anything.'' Alex shook his head no , " Well you ran out so fast I was afraid I made you mad. Alex said, " No more shocked I guess and I was Umm very pleased with what I saw." Aj smiled, Good."  
Alex asked," what do you have planned for today ? " Aj said, " Nothing for now but I have an idea for later." Alex asked what it was and Aj said," I will tell you when the time is right." Alex said ok so we have been friends for almost a month right? Aj nodded. ok thought so, we are leaving in another month so we will be friends for 2 months then right? Aj nodded. ok alex said. Aj wanted to know why he wanted to know this, Alex said," I just wanted to know it all." 

Why are you worried or something? Alex said, " Not really I am just keeping track of how long I have liked you." Aj smiled'' ok ... what did you want to do today? We can go to the beach, Arcade, Internet cafe, Pizza place? Whichever just let me know. " Alex said:'' The beach." Aj said ,'' ok let me get ready and we can go," Alex nodded. Alex asked AJ what the plans were for tonight, Aj smiled.'' So are you going to get ready too? " and went into the bathroom. Alex laughed, shook his head and thought '' I wonder what he has planned, something good I hope, nothing bad, " 

Aj was very nervous about tonight, he was going to tell Alex, He might like him as more than a friend, he wanted to get to know Alex better and take things slow. He did not want to hurt Alex or anything but.. He has a dinner planned, nothing romantic or anything, but just a good time and his semi confession. Aj had told Alex to be ready by 6 pm for dinner and nothing special.

Chapter 3  
Confession   
Aj kept looking at the clock and it was 5:45 and he was anxious, he started pacing and then he looked up and saw Alex, He was in jeans and a dress shirt, Aj thought damn he looks good. He smiled at the thought and Alex asked, “ What are you smiling at ? “ Aj smiled again and said, “ You “ Alex smiled and said,” You like what you see ?” Aj smiled and said,” Yes I do “ Alex looked a little shocked but tried to hide it. Aj walked over and grabbed Alex by the hand and took him to the table - Alex laughed and said, “ Pizza and salad ? “ Aj said,” Yes I love a good Pizza and salad “ Alex just laughed. AJ sat next to Alex and said,” I need to talk to you first. “ Alex looked at AJ “ ok” Aj said,” I wanted to let you know something and I hope you do not get mad. I mean I don’t think you will but well ok, I think I might kind of well, I think I might like you. there I said it, I told you , but I want to really get to know you and I want to take it slow and well ok.” Alex just sat there and AJ was getting nervous and just kept moving back and forth, waiting. Alex finally said,” Really? You think you like me ? I mean I know , I cannot even think right now.” AJ asked,” Are you ok , are you mad.?” Alex said,” I am nowhere near mad, I am well happy and excited and shocked . I want to hug you and kiss you but I am not going to but I really want to .” AJ gave Alex a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alex hugged AJ tight and Aj whispered ``I am glad you’re happy,Let’s eat food.” Alex smiled. They talked as they ate and AJ was asking questions, “ So tell me about you. Like what do you like besides me, what do you not like, what are your goals? What do you like in school? You are A Junior too right? Alex laughed, “ Slow down I will tell you all about me . The good and the bad.” 

I have something in my life that well I will tell you and ,,” Alex lowered his head and AJ asked what was wrong? Alex said, “ I was in a relationship before that was, not the best , Toxic is the way I can describe it. I was dating , kind of , dating a guy named Ren and he was a closet gay and was also dating a girl as well. So I accepted that as I thought it was the best I could get, or deserved. So we dated for about 2 years. I was 14 at the time and we broke up several times between those years, the last time we broke up I started talking to someone else and Ren found out and he got mad and came after us. I was happy with Sean for the first time in my life, he was sweet, kind, caring, he was always there for me and taking care of me. I was happy and content. like I said when Ren found out he was not happy and he tried to break us up, over and over. Finally I had a talk with Ren and said that he has a girlfriend. Why can I not have someone, he said I was his and no one else's. I told him I was going to keep seeing Sean and he said if I did he was going to hurt Sean. I was scared so I told Sean I could not see him anymore, Sean was hurt and when I told him why he told me he was going to keep seeing me and he did not care about Ren and he would protect me. So we kept dating and we were fine for about 3 months. That is when Ren saw us out together and flipped shit. He came after Sean they started fighting and the next thing I knew Sean was on the ground and bleeding, Ren was just standing there and he looked at me and said You should have listened to me, you are mine. The rest is a blur but just know Sean did not make it and Ren is in jail. Aj just sat there, he did not know what to say.Alex nodded J just sat there he as he did know what to say He just sat there and " damn I have no words to say to you .. and he went over to Alex and hugged him tight , " I am so sorry I wish there was something I could do " Alex hugged back " You are doing something thank you " Aj just held Alex , Alex was the first one to break the hug - " Ok so now about you ."   
AJ laughed , " There is not much to tell - Umm I have my friends TJ, Dean and Tech and we then have Kevin - We hang out and have fun, that is my circle and I am usually very quiet unless with them - There is some crazy girl at my school Kiryi - she likes me - I don't like her that way and never have she is annoying - Ummm I am usually at home playing video games / listening to music -- kind of boring. Alex smiled," So no girlfriends /boyfriends ?" Aj shook his head, " Nope , you were my first kiss actually." Alex smiled, " Wow really?" Aj nodded, Alex just sat there . " I am your first for.... " AJ nodded ," Yes" Alex smiled," So what else is there to AJ ?" Aj said, " Nothing really, I just am very private and I do not let a lot of people in, I just am a simple guy, I don't get jealous well I don't think I do - I like honesty, IF you have issues with me talk to me, if you are not sure of something ask me . I don't lie." Alex smiled, " Same here I am very open about being gay to the right people anyway, and I will never lie to you. I will always talk to you , and I can take care of the Kiryi problem as well." Aj laughed," You can ? I would appreciate this.." Alex said, " I will tell her I like you and she needs to back off because you are starting to like me ." Aj laughed , " That is awesome but , I really like you so we are not lieing." Alex stopped and looked at Aj , " I forgot you said you did , I am wow , I am very happy right now and well ... nevermind.." AJ said what do you mean nevermind? What did I say JUST tell me "  
Alex looked down and mumbled -- AJ said "what? Alex, just ask me ok?" Alex nodded and walked closer to AJ and whispered ," I really want to show you how much I care and I am not sure how to ask." AJ smiled, " and whispered in Alex's ear, " it is easy babe , AJ I want to make love to you would that be ok? " Alex just stood there and stared at AJ and nodded, " yes that is what I wanted to ask." AJ said," wow that was a question babe , so sure let's explore this." Alex nodded again and grabbed AJ’s hand and moved fast to the bedroom they shared. Alex looked at AJ and said," I am going to show you how much I care and you let me know if I need to stop or not - I am going to go slow and ... " AJ grabbed Alex and kissed him and said , do not explain just do ." Alex nodded and Slowly lead AJ to the bed, sat him down and bent down to kiss him and he then sat next to AJ and kept on kissing AJ and was thinking - take it slow - take it slow - his mind wandered and he had to keep coming back - Aj asked if there was something wrong, Alex shook his head No , AJ asked," Why does it feel like you're holding back on me - You know you don't have to right? " Alex smiled, " I don't want to hurt you , I want ... Alex sighed , I want it to be perfect for you , I am scared and not sure you want this as much as I do ... " Aj smiled, " I do want this / you and I am ready for you , please do not hesitate with me, it will make me feel you really do not want me. " Alex smiled, ok " Alex removed his shirt / pants and then laid AJ down on the bed and removed AJ's shirt, He then smiled , " should we lock the door ? '' Aj just smiled. Alex got up and locked the door and when he came back to the bed he was taken aback as AJ was naked laying there for him, AJ smiled, " I knew you would like this, AJ grabbed for Alex's hand and pulled him on top of him and kissed Alex, " whispered I am ready." Alex looked at Aj ,, He smiled and whispered I saw this, I am going to start .. Just let me know if I need to stop at any time. " AJ nodded - Alex continued to kiss AJ , and slowly started to kiss his cheek and down his neck - kissing and gently sucking ( didn't want to leave any marks ) - AJ was running his hands up and down Alex's back - Alex was loving this feeling and kept stopping, AJ would stop and Alex would continue with AJ , kissing down his neck and slowly moving to his chest, where he spent time kissing and gently sucking - Alex would take AJ's nipples into his mouth and gently suck and lick - his hands were roaming further down AJ's chest to his stomach slowly moving further ... and Alex would get to where he knew AJ wanted him and slowly move backup to his chest. Each time Alex did this he would feel AJ tighten his grip on Alex and loosen his grip -- He felt AJ’s breathing coming faster , he could hear his heartbeat beating faster - Alex continued with what he was doing slowly getting to the one place he has been waiting to be - as he was proceeding down .. he heard a noise and was not sure what it was - He looked up at AJ and said," Are you ok?" all Aj could do was nod - Alex smiled and went back to licking and gently sucking AJ's spot right above the cock that was hard and wanting to feel - Alex kept making AJ make a whining kind of sound and kept licking - Alex slowly moved up to AJ's mouth and kissed him long and hard as he kissed him,he slowly made sure AJ was ready for him , Alex smiled as he slowly slid on the condom - Alex pulled back and looked right at AJ and said Are you ready? "   
" I am ready ." AJ smiled, I am yours , please show me how you feel." Alex smiled, and leaned down to kiss AJ as he kissed AJ he slowly moved and slid into AJ slowly and has gentle as he could , Alex felt AJ tighten up and kissed him to relax AJ, once AJ relaxed a little Alex set the pace and moving slowly at first , AJ was moaning and whispering Alex please - please Alex ,... Alex smiled and moved in and out - Slowly and as gentle as he can - He is feeling things building and he wanted to go faster but he knew he had to go slow as AJ was new to all this. It was very hard though as AJ was trying to move faster - Alex smiled and moved a little faster and AJ moaned louder - Alex could tell that AJ was ready and he wanted to make sure AJ was satisfied - He would be fine - AJ kept trying to get Alex to go faster and Alex decided to go faster, Alex thought this feels right it feels better than he has ever felt before - he wanted this feeling to last and he was hoping AJ stays with him. Aj was lost in thought as well - this was feeling so good and he is hoping this is how it will always be - He really likes Alex and hopes this continues - The faster Alex went the more AJ moaned and finally AJ felt ready and wanted to but held back - Alex asked , what are you waiting for - AJ said you Alex smiled ok ... he moved faster and he could feel himself getting ready and watched AJ come to his climax and he came with him /// once he had released he moved slowly and slid out of AJ and laid down next to him - Aj looked over at Alex and smiled , ' That was ... I have no words to explain this .. Alex smiled yea I know what you mean .. Aj laid on Alex's chest and sighed. Alex asked what was wrong - Aj said nothing. I am happy content and just happy. Alex laughed ok .. I am happy too.. Alex said , " Can I ask you something ? " Aj nodded - I know you like me and I like you and I was wondering if you want to ..... and he stopped .. oh nevermind sorry Aj said, no not nevermind , I want to know." Alex shook his head , " I don't want to hear the answer." Aj smiled, " just ask your question ok!!" Alex said I am not sure I want to ask .. AJ said , ``We said we would be honest with each other " Alex said " I know but .. Alex sighs ok .. and he put his head down and whispered , would you be my boyfriend ? " Aj laughed , what?" Alex said again, Would you be my boyfriend ? " AJ smiled, Hugged Alex and whispered in his ear , Yes '' Alex just stood there and his eyes started to water - Aj asked what was wrong , Alex said," I love you " and hugged AJ and just kept hugging him, Aj was not sure what to say , He just hugged Alex , I cannot say it back , I am sorry I feel bad ... I and he sighed. Alex looked at him and said I know you cannot say anything like that to me ... I just wanted you to know is all If you do not feel comfortable with me saying it I will stop,. but for me it was love at first site - I know it sounds cheesy but it is true, That day after I went home all I could think about was you - How Wanted to be with you - I wanted to kiss you - hug you - love you. I was afraid to say anything." AJ smiled and said, " It is ok babe , you can tell me anything you want anytime you want. I might not say it back but you know why. Never ever be afraid to tell me anything " Alex smiled thank you I am glad I met you. Alex smiled " I know sometimes I am afraid to tell or ask." AJ wanted to know why. Alex said" I know you like me and I know you are ok with us, I just well honestly I want more but I know I need to go slow with you , I need to be honest with you and I am afraid that sometime or something might make you mad or hurt and I never want to do that - Aj you are the one for me , I know this in my heart and I know you are so unsure of things and I am ok with that - I understand I just need to let you know where i am coming from - I need you to know how much I love you." Aj smiled," I do understand and wow I am the one ? Thank you. I do like you , I do want to get to know you and I want to know all about you and I want to know everything about you .. I want to know what you like and what you don't in every aspect - I want to like you more and I also need to understand my feelings, I mean YOU are the only guy I have had the feelings for - You are the only one I have done things with - only YOU have made me want to be with a man -- I am confused but it has nothing to do with you ... You have been fantastic in understanding. I guess I am thinking we are here away from where I normally live and maybe things will be different, not bad different but ... sigh."  
Alex said, " I understand so let's just enjoy being us right now and worry about everything else later .' Aj smiled and kissed Alex - He then whispered in his ear round 2?  
AJ smiled and started kissing Alex. As he did this he thought I am so damn happy right now and i am praying I don't do anything to mess this up as I know AJ is THE ONE and I need to not mess this up. AJ thought , This is amazing and I am feeling I like him more and more , is this normal , I am not sure but I want it to be, I am going to make it normal as I do not want to lose Alex, If I do can I still be his friend , I don't know >

Chapter 4   
New Love 

WOW am I falling in love, this feels right , feels good - as he thought he got lost in Alex's kiss and his last thought was Yes I am falling for Alex and I am falling hard.  
Alex woke up first the next morning and laid there watching AJ sleep - Long night for both of them but WOW what a night - at some point he swore he heard AJ say ,.. I think I love you ... but he was so into what he was doing he was not sure and he is not going to ask - He will let AJ tell him on his own - As he watched AJ he thought , I never knew I could love someone this much, or this hard, like when I am not with him I feel lost, When we are together i feel so freaking happy and complete. Alex felt tears and knew it was because he was so happy and so in love -  
AJ woke up and was looking at Alex. He smiled and said , " Morning Babe" Alex smiled, ``Morning Love" Aj reached up and hugged Alex and whispered, " Thank you last night was amazing, I never imagined it would be this amazing. I am so glad you are now mine and I can see you all the time. I can hug you when I want, kiss you when I want, and .. well.. when I want .. and I mean when you want to." Alex smiled," Yes we can. I love you AJ more than I thought I could ever love anyone in my life. I am so happy and I am not going to do anything to mess this up. I love you." AJ smiled," I know babe and I am pretty sure I am falling for you more than like but .. sigh ... I care about you more than I did and I know the feelings I am having are different than anything I have ever felt before. I am not sure and I do not want to ever hurt you, I also know I never want to lose you or be without you. When I am with you I feel I don't know happier than I have ever felt before and I have not been with anyone like you. You are the only MAN I care about or have ever cared about and I know I do not want this feeling to go away, ever.``  
Alex smiled, " I understand and I am always going to be here for you no matter what." AJ hugged AJ and thought damn I do love you but I am so afraid to day it .. and he hugged Alex tighter. I will tell him but in my own way so he knows I mean it. Alex thought DO NOT MESS THIS ONE UP!!! " 

So AJ and Alex were getting to know each other and were getting closer >  
Aj got a message from Tech asking if they were going to his party > Aj messaged back and said they were > He also said they have something to tell him if he would come over > Tech said to give him 5 min and he would be there> Aj liked that his friends also came to the same beach each summer > Aj looked at Alex and said," I am going to tell Tech about us ok?" Alex smiled and said , Yes I trust him." Aj laughed " why are you smiling ?" Alex said,'' I am happy you want to tell someone." Well yea .. Tech is the best one to tell > I do not have to tell anyone else if you don't want me to .. > Alex smiled we have 5 min huh? Aj looked at Alex Yes why? not long enough I will wait > wait for what> Alex just walked over to AJ and started kissing his neck , Aj shuddered and said Oh ummm yeah ok .. >What's the matte babe? Nothing .. nothing at all.. Oh Tech is here and AJ walked fast out of the room Alex smiled, Wow I love this man !  
Aj told Tech to follow him into his room> Tech laughed ." About time you take me in there " Aj shook his head and laughed. Alex was there on the bed waiting , Hey Alex , is he sick of you yet? Alex laughed Nope…  
Aj was pacing and Tech asked what is up? Aj said .. Ummm Alex is .. umm Alex is my boyfriend now ... Tech said , Well damn, congrats !! " Aj smiled , wow why was it so hard to tell you? Tech laughed and said You were afraid I would be mad and do something to Alex LOL - No i was really nervous .. I am glad you are ok with it > Tech nodded > how long > Alex said about 2 weeks 2 days and 15 hours and smiled - Well damn you are counting > Aj smiled and blushed bad> Tech asked are you going to tell the others about you 2 ? Aj looked at Alex , Alex said Yes I am ... I will tell them and I pity the fool who is against us > Aj smiled again Tech said ok... I think it is cool and I am here to support you both , I am heartbroken but ... Tech pretended to cry I will get over you AJ ... I think I will be ok ... Just then Aj's sister came in and said why is Tech crying , Tech went to her .. I am crying because our brother does not love me anymore, He loves Alex and I am heartbroken. Kaylee said , " Oh ok and left > Aj laughed , omg she doesn't care .. too funny , >  
Tech said are you 2 ready to go ? They said they were and they all left in Tech's car and it took like 10 minutes > They got to Tech's house and the others were there even Kevin > Alex walked next to Aj and grabbed his hand > Kevin said, Why are you holding his hand? Alex looked at Aj , Aj nodded _ Alex said , He is my boyfriend for the last 2 weeks now and if I want to hold his hand I can. " All but Kevin were cheering and congratulating them > AJ felt good that no one was mad , Kevin said, are you serious ? Aj said yes we are, why? Kevin said I canot believe you let him turn you gay, I mean damn, > Aj said no one did anytihng to me , He was my friend and I started to like him and have feelings for him and we decided to be toghether I am proud he is my boyfriend , I mean look at him, he is HOT and cute and sexy and ... well the rest is my secret .. and he winked. Kevin said, well I am not sure we can be friends anymore Aj , AJ laughed and said well then ok.  
Kevin was mad , really mad and no one knew why. Tech asked Kevin why he was mad it is almost like you are jealous > Kevin said you're not funny why would I be jealous? Well you are mad because they are together and it seems like you are mad because of that.. Yes it is not normal !! Tech said. Kevin when is love not normal You are a dork Kevin. How can you love someone of the same sex > love has no gender dork. Kevin said I know BUT this is wrong and you all know it, > TJ said really since when ? Can you not see how happy they are and this is awesome I mean AJ found someone he likes and is happy with so just back off > Kevin just shook his head fine I will drop it for now, but once you get back home, people are going to let you know they are against you and Kiryi is going to flip shit, She has been waiting like 3 years for you to like her, I mean all the others that are trying to get close to them and you just blow them off … I mean seriously !! Aj looked at Kevin , Kiryi knew I did not like her that way and what others were chasing me ? There is no one chasing me > Kevin said If you only knew > I can show you if you want to know > Aj laughed show me > Kevin got his phone out and called Kiry and had her on Speakerphone Kevin told everyone to be quiet > Aj looked at Alex, Alex came over and whispered I am here babe and held AJ > Aj laid his head on Alex’s shoulder , I am sorry babe - I honestly have no clue what he is talking about Alex said Don’t worry babe I believe you babe > AJ smiled >   
Kevin said Hey Kiryi what are you doing > She said nothing really why > Seriously you are not out tonight ? > Nope I am home actually working on my plan > What plan asked Kevin >You know I need to get AJ to like me this year > Kevin laughed said are you sure it is going to work I mean you have been trying for 3 years and nothing has worked > She said , “ I have competition - MORE than last year, So I have to up my game and I have been watching their room they set up on IG and I am learning what these lame girls are going to do and i will do one better > Kevin laughed Oh really , Like what > She answered : Like Mollie wants is buying him a Pepsi everyday as this is his fave drink so I will buy him a case > Kim wants to wear white and black every day as he likes those colors so I will do something better > Michelle wants to buy him lunch everyday and I am going to buy lunch for the year for him and he can get what he wants > Jackie is going to meet him after homeroom everyday , I will be IN homeroom with him everyday and will get him to walk me to class > Laura to buy his favorite Pens and give him them when he needs them > Kristine wants to just get him to hang out with he so she is learning his fave video games an music > and lastly Mike wants to just get him in bed but not sure how > Kein said.” Well damn there are alot after him, “ She said '' Yes there are and the sad thing is he does not even know or pay attention, He thinks they are just being nice and not interested in him, “ Kevin asked, “ what would you do if AJ had a boyfriend ?” Kiryi screamed, “OMG NO!!! That would be unacceptable it would be such a waste he is too hot to be with a guy I mean come on he isn’t gay!” Just then Kevin looked at AJ and AJ was angry, He grabbed the phone - Kiryi it is me AJ and I am done listening to the BS coming out of your mouth , It just so happens I HAVE a boyfriend and his name is Alex > Say Hi Alex, Hi Kiryi I am Alex Aj’s Boyfriend for 2 weeks now and I do not appreciate you plotting against him .” Kiryi screamed WTF Kevin !!!! Kevin laughed , I was proving to AJ others are interested in him - but he did not believe me so I called you “ She asked ,” Does he really have a boyfriend > Yes want to see ? “ She said YES I need to see it to believe it. He said ok turn on Face Cameras - Kevin turned his on. Alex said to AJ come here babe- I got this and when we get back home I got you there also > Aj was right next to Aj and Kevin turned the phone to them and when he did Alex grabbed AJ and kissed him right on the lips - Aj reacted by kissing Alex right back - Kiryi screamed , NO AJ NO !!!! AJ heard nothing as he was lost in Alex’s kiss and wanted more - and AJ started kissing back letting Alex know he wanted more > Alex stopped the kiss, Babe people are around and we have to behave , Aj somewhat breathless said so why did you kiss me like that ? You know I cannot stop when you kiss me like that.” Tech was laughing -- HOLY SHIT, that was a fucking kiss - Damn I am hot just watching what about you Dean, TJ ? TJ said I am in shock - I didn’t know AJ could kiss, I mean tongue and all - Dean said I have no words right now Damn AJ ! Kevin looked at Kiryi and she was crying, Why AJ Why ?? Aj looked at her - Because I like him - Look at him he freaking hot - When he smiles I cannot take it I melt - When he calls me babe I smile , When he holds me I feel safe and loved - when he kisses me, well you saw what happens - I have never felt this way ever - I really like and care about Alex and IF you are a “ friend” like you have told me - You would be happy for me and tell no one I want to be the one to tell people - I swear IF you tell anyone I will never talk to you again!! He was mad, Alex said , Babe calm down ok you know I love you no matter what and I am not going to let ANYONE hurt you - He looked at the phone Do you hear me NO ONE is going to hurt my Boyfriend NO ONE ! I swear right now in front of you all I Love yes LOVE AJ and I am going to be with him for as long as he will have me and NO ONE and I mean NO ONE is going to break us up EVER!!! Damn I am mad now and I need a drink come on babe you do not need this shit - Kevin you are an ass and Kiryi you are just as bad - You can’t be happy for your FRIEND damn !! AJ and Alex walked over to where TJ was sitting and they asked for a beer at the same time - TJ smiled here and he handed Alex 2 beers - Alex opened them and handed one to AJ - Here babe - TJ said That was fucking awesome Alex - I mean damn you really like my friend and I am on your side if anyone gives you shit let me know I will help !!! Tech said Me too and Dean said Count me in ! We got you 2. Alex said thanks guys - Tech then said Alex can you teach ME to kiss like that maybe I will have a chance to steal Aj from you - All but Kevin busted out laughing Alex said You dork why would I teach you my secret weapon - AJ laughed - Thanks guys what you all said means alot to me - You guys are the best !!! Aj was crying - Alex said Babe you ok ? Aj nodded and said Yes I am just so happy > Alex hugged him , Love you babe ! Aj whispered “ Yea me too ! “ Alex just sat still - What did you say - AJ just smiled you heard me > Aj got up and got another beer and smiled at Alex who was just sitting there with the biggest smile on his face - Tech asked what the hell did you tell him ? Aj laughed - nothing - and Alex just sat there for a good 15 min just smiling - AJ brought him another beer here drink this you will be ok Alex chugged it and said I am good now.” Aj laughed and sat down by Alex > Alex leaned over and whispered “ Are you serious ? “ Aj smiled and nodded Yes I am “ Alex hugged Aj tight OMG babe I am so fucking happy right now and I am WOW- Why I mean how why - Aj laughed and said,” Babe when I got mad at Kiryi and was telling her how I felt I realized I loved you and I wanted to tell you. “ Alex just sat there and then he said .. I wish we were home right now, AJ smiled and asked why? Alex whispered I would make love to you and make you never forget I love you. Aj smiled and smiled later babe promise. Alex smiled ok babe.  
Kevin was just coming back and got a beer > Well she is pissed off and I am not sure she is going to keep quiet - She knows Aj is going to stop talking to her if she did but she is so mad and she was hurt she said as you never told her you liked boys > AJ said, Alex is the ONLY guy I have ever liked and I want this clear.. I am so damn tired of people, not you guys, only wanting to be friends when it suits them… UGH … Aj walked over and took beers out of the cooler and downed them both and got another one > Alex said please slow down Babe-I know you are upset but please slow down please. Aj Said sorry Babe I am just frustrated here Sorry and he kissed Alex on his cheek Tech said Hey where is my kiss I am worried too .. Everyone laughed when AJ walked over to Tech and kissed his cheek and said better now ? Alex laughed, mine was better, it was so very sweet and soft, yours was sloppy wet, Tech was laughing so hard.. Well I got one so I am happy now - Everyone was laughing and Kevin said THIS is why people give you shit all the time AJ. Alex said, No it is what you did that gets him in trouble … but I am here now and this is going to stop. Tech said right now let’s drink and get drunk … They all yelled Cheers!!! AJ grabbed another beer and smiled. I am going to drink this one slow babe promise and he went and sat by AJ. Alex held Aj’s hand and smiled. Are you ok ? AJ nodded. I am now babe thank you for being mine. Alex smiled,” Thank you for loving me.” Aj kissed him on the cheek. 

The rest of the night was a blur to AJ. He just kept drinking, he was upset with Kevin and Kiryi and worried this is what is going to be when he gets back home and he is not sure he wants to put Alex through this. Aj thought I am going to talk to him when we get home. Soon Alex said, Babe it is like 3 am and everyone is sleeping except Tech but he is too drunk to drive us home, I called your Mom so she knows you are with me and Tech gave us a sleeping bag and cover let’s go to sleep, AJ nodded and followed Alex and got in the sleeping bag and fell right to sleep. Alex got in and held AJ and fell asleep. The last thought Alex had was AJ this is how it might be, I am here for you just don't leave me please, and Alex was asleep.   
Once they got home they found Aj’s Mom in the kitchen > Hey Mom you ok? Mom nodded > What’s wrong Mom AJ asked > Mom said honestly nothing sweetie I am just tired is all, promise. Aj said ok ..Love you Mom - Love you too , are you 2 going to be here for dinner ? Yes Mom we are here until we leave ok? Tech said Hi Mom and he will be annoying once we get home. Aj’s Mom laughed. Thanks for the warning. Aj said we’ll be in my room listening to music and playing games - Mom nodded.

More coming soon


End file.
